


Pretty Lips

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [26]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “Sorry, I lost focus like four minutes ago– How come your lips are so pretty?”Character: Jake PeraltaWarning: N/A





	Pretty Lips

You held the case file in your hands, looking over the information on a few burglaries that had happened over the last few days in very similar ways and in a very small area, you were working with Jake for the case which you always enjoyed and figure he’d make this case a bit more interesting. “So basically I think we need to start looking at a few of the apartments where the guy was last seen, I mean at least one of the residents has to have seen something y’know?” You didn’t look up from the case file to the man stood in front of you, rather scanning over a few details you knew off by heart by now but wanted to double check.

“Mmm..” You didn’t give the sound much thought, taking it as quiet confirmation from Jake that he agreed with what you were saying. 

“Right so i’m thinking we work door to door, just ask a few simple questions and…Jake?” You’d looked up as you were speaking to find Jake staring with rather glazed eyes at you. It was a look that said he wasn’t really taking anything you were saying in.

“Are you even listening to me?” He didn’t answer merely nodding at you in that off way that said that no he wasn’t he was just going through the motions to get away with not listening. It actually really upset you, you liked working with him and here he was not even listening to you!

“Jake!” You hit his arm with the case file you’d been holding before throwing it down on your desk.

The man almost jolted as you brought him back to the current and to your angry scowl that said you’d noticed him not listening and that you weren’t happy about it. He didn’t mean to not listen really he didn’t. He liked your voice and he liked that little smile you got when you felt confident about a case and knew where you were going with something and he liked the passionate way you tackled even most boring cases…and he liked that you always asked him to be your partner on them if he was free of open cases. He liked you.

“Sorry, I lost focus like four minutes ago– How come your lips are so pretty?” He didn’t even realise what he was saying…not really, it just sort of came out before his filter kicked in and before the utter embarrassment could completely take hold and make him burn into ashes on the spot or run away and under Boyle’s desk.

“…What?” You heard him…of course you heard him…was he…was he flirting with you? What…? You became overly conscious of your lips, having to stop yourself from raising a hand to them in confusion. 

“I mean I said why are your lips so stupid, they’re so stupid!” Everyone had seen Jake do this act a few times before, the one where he reared back in panic finally realising what had slipped from his mouth and attempting much like a 12 year old boy to cover his tracks and take it all back hoping you hadn’t actually heard what he’d said.

A teasing smile took over your face and you took a step closer to him, looking up at him, “I think you mean  _pretty_ , Peralta!” He thought your lips were pretty and it gave you this weird boost of confidence that told you you liked him saying those things even if they were a little odd in their own flattering way.

“Phft…pretty…” And he knew he was blushing up his neck and he knew he probably looked like a weirdo pulling his head back like that and giving you that look that said ‘please don’t push this, just forget, forget that I think your lips are pretty and that I want to kiss you and that by extension you’re really pretty too’.

“Just admit it! You said my lips were so pretty that they distracted you!” 

Jake was almost unable to speak with how close you’d gotten and he had no doubt everyone in the precinct was watching the two of you whether out of curiosity or boredom. You watched his jaw move from side to side as he contemplated what to do, really hoping he’d admit it…

He took a deep breath, “…your lips are very pretty…” it mumbled, but the reddening skin that rose from his neck upwards was even more rewarding than the words.

“And?” You took another step closer.

“…and they distracted me from what you were saying…” He really regretted ever getting distracted now, your lips were causing him a lot of problems and-and you were kissing him…how hadn’t he noticed your hands curling into his jacket or those irritating lips pressing against his own.

Jake flailed for a moment, not knowing what to do until he really understood that you were  _kissing_ him. His hands came to rest on you back, dragging you closer to him and one of yours curled up through his hair. Your teeth grazed his lip and he was pretty sure this wasn’t work appropriate kissing or behaviour but honestly? He didn’t care, what was one more broken rule?

You both broke away with little gasps, still standing as close as ever, “Your lips are pretty awesome too, Jake.”


End file.
